


The Silence in the Forest

by LonelyIntrovert



Series: That in Which We Seek [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Action, Different Plot, F/F, Gen, Separate AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: Nicole discovers new uses for her sword as the gang in Purgatory navigate the new supernatural presences in the Ghost River Triangle and attempt to stop the rise of Bulshar Clootie.  If you haven't I strongly suggest reading the part before this called "Can you Remember"





	1. The Chill in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> It's back!!!! This section will be much more in depth and inclusive as the plot thickens! 
> 
> Hopefully this will stave you all from that 3x02 episode which I am still not over
> 
> All my love for you wonderful people, please let me know what you think!

Nicole lounged back in her chair with a sigh, having completed all her paperwork for the day. She glanced over at the clock, and then back at her computer, tapping her fingers over her desktop idly. 

And then, despite herself, she glanced over at a darkened hilt buried underneath her desk. It was nondescript but seemed to call her, like an old itch she needed to scratch.

It had been three weeks since she had picked up the rapier in the mountains and had been toting it around with her wherever she went. Nicole did not exactly know why she did this, but it felt needed. The ginger sighed forlornly. She still had an hour left on her shift, it was not like she could just disappear into the training room and swing it around like a dumb—

“Purgatory Sheriff’s Department come in.” 

Nicole jolted at the female voice that crackled over the police scanner. Normally dispatchers called vehicles, not the actual department. Nicole hastily leapt up and trotted over to the radio, taking the walkie, and raising it to her lips.

“This is Purgatory, receiving.”

Static.

“11-60, reports of violence on the east block of 17th street, requesting back-up.”

Nicole paused, her hand still on the receiver as she thought this through. That would be the alleyway behind the grocer’s.

“Dispatch, what units are requesting back-up?” Nicole asked with a frown. If it was Nedley, he would have just contacted her himself.

More static.

“U.S. Marshall requesting back up.”

Of course.

“Haught 77, show me going,” Nicole said before signing off. Nicole wasted no time in donning her jacket in Stetson before pausing, glancing down at the sword nestled away.

Without further thought, she snatched it up and marched out the door.

*****^*****

Nicole knew Wynonna and Dolls were at least part of the trouble when she exited her car and crouched down, drawing her firearm automatically. She parked square in the alley, blocking the exits as shouts echoed from behind a dumpster.

“Police!” Nicole shouted, crouched by her cruiser.

“Nic—oh shit nuggets!” Wynonna’s distinct voice swore. There was a swarm of movement and the thudding of feet on the cold asphalt as two grown men ran at full speed towards Nicole. 

“Police—stop running!” Nicole shouted, seeing Dolls and Wynonna around the corner behind them. At that moment she saw the branding of hellfire light up on their faces and Nicole swore loudly as she did the math in her head.

It was too dangerous to shoot at them with Dolls and Wynonna behind them, and either way the bullets would not do much anyway. It did not seem like they would be stopping for the Purgatory Sheriff’s Deputy.

Nicole staggered up from her crouched position behind her door and without taking her eyes off the revenants, reached into the cruiser and removed the rapier.

Then the strangest feeling came over her.

It was as if the blade was singing as it was removed from its sheath, the blade resonating with a resounding metallic SHING. Nicole remained crouched behind her door, the blade at the ready as she breathed deeply and slowly, listening to the footsteps draw nearer. The sword felt light and comfortable in her hands, as if it was an extension of her body.

“HAUGHT, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY PEEK-A-BOO,” Wynonna shrieked, “NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO BE A COP!”

Nicole sucked in a deep breath as she stood, pivoting to her right as she sword seemed to reach out, gleaming merrily in the light…

The point of the blade slowed drastically as it sunk into flesh with a sickening squelch, a scream ringing in the air. Nicole froze in shock as her eyes registered the first revenant sinking to the ground, his momentum having drove the whole length of the blade through his navel. The revenant behind him skidded to a halt, panic in his eyes as he realized he was trapped.

“YOU BROUGHT THE SWORD?!” Wynonna yelled, drawing nearer, Dolls close behind.

Then the revenant began to shriek as the scent of burning flesh filled the air.

“RUN, ITS BURNING, ITS BURNING, GO—”

The other revenant panicked and seemed to try and step past Nicole but froze at the poisonous glare she was giving him. Maintaining eye contact, Nicole tugged, and the blade gave way, the revenant crumbling to the ground and whimpering.

Nicole held the sword up and at the ready, the position feeling oddly natural.

—you are indeed, and old friend—

“Please, please let me go—” the revenant panicked as Wynonna’s footsteps drew near.

Nicole said nothing, pursing her lips as she held her ground.

“I don’t want to go back to hell!” he yelled, his friend whimpering beneath them.

“Not my problem,” Nicole said neutrally as Wynonna staggered next to them.

“Make your peace…or whatever, why did you need to run a 5K today?” Wynonna complained, cocking the gun. Peacemaker light up and thrummed shortly before Wynonna squeezed the trigger—once, twice—the cracks ringing in their ears as hellfire swallowed the demons up. There was a moment of silence as Wynonna doubled over to catch her breath and Nicole stood, struck, looking at the sword in awe.

“So—” Wynonna panted, pointing at Nicole’s sword with Peacemaker, “Finally figured out what THAT does.”

*****^*****

Nicole leaned her back on the cool brick of the sheriff’s department, the sun setting over Purgatory. She bit her lip and looked down, fiddling with a small box in her hands. She thought this was a phase, but it really felt like she NEEDED one right then.

With a huff she removed the plastic, opened the pack, removed a cigarette, clenched it between her lips, and lit it. After the first hasty puff she dissolved into a fit of coughing, tears blurring her vision momentarily. The following second and third drags were not as dramatic, and soon she was looking blankly over the tree tops as she thought, her mouth working at the disgusting taste. She tossed the rest of the pack in the waste bin shamefully.

Nicole was about halfway through the cigarette, and her think, when the back door opened, and she jolted, her heart freezing mid-beat when she recognized who it was. 

“Waves, I—”

Waverly stood at the doorway, wrapped up to her ears as she looked sternly over at her girlfriend. Waverly’s eyes drifted over to the cigarette between Nicole’s fingers, and Nicole’s eyes widened at the lack of surprise on Waverly’s face.

“This…this is just—” Nicole began, trailing off because she really did not know where she was going there. At this, Waverly rolled her eyes and stepped towards Nicole, stopping about three feet away and leaning up on the brick work as well, obviously keeping her distance from the smoke.

“Did you really think I missed you smelling of tobacco after my little birthday present?” Waverly asked calmly, casting her gaze over the treetops as well, her breath misting before her.

Nicole blinked in surprise before blushing.

“That—that was not a ‘little’ birthday present, if I remember correctly,” Nicole chided, smiling grimly, “And that was a cigar of celebration.”

“I see.”

They shared a moment of silence, Nicole puffing quietly and Waverly giving her time to gather her thoughts.

“What happened, in the field today?” Waverly asked softly.

Nicole tapped the ash off the cigarette and sighed.

“I skewered a revenant with my sword.”

“Why did you have it out with you?” Waverly asked, confusion in her voice.

“I—I don’t know,” Nicole answered honestly, “but it just happened…and it’s got me thinking.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole expectantly. Nicole noticed the glance and released a shuddering breath, cigarette smoke billowing out of her nostrils.

“We need to talk,” Nicole began, staring determinedly out over the landscape, the sky growing hot pink and gold. Waverly looked over at the ginger, a nervous look spreading across her face.

“We both do…very dangerous work,” Nicole began hoarsely.

“Nic-Nicole…”

Nicole blinked, looking over at the terrified expression on Waverly’s face.

“I—Waverly, what—”

“Are you…are you breaking up with me?”

It came out in a hoarse whisper, a strangled gasp.

“Oh…oh God, NO,” Nicole exclaimed, “Waves, absolutely not!”

“N-no?”

“Jesus, of course not!” Nicole said, grasping Waverly’s hand, and giving it a large squeeze, still mindful of the cigarette smoke, “That’s not even close—quite the opposite!”

“Oh?” Waverly asked, the shock from before still in her voice.

“Yes…um, I made an appointment to meet with my lawyer tomorrow.” Waverly’s brow furrowed at this.

“I thought Shae and you…weren’t going to court about anything…”

“Oh—it’s not about that,” Nicole said quickly, taking one last puff on the cigarette, and flicking it on the ground before licking her lips nervously. The ginger turned to grasp both of Waverly’s hands and peered down at the brunette’s face.

“I am rewriting my will, Waves.”

Waves blinked.

“You have a will?”

“Yes, standard police procedure—” Nicole explained softly, her expression cautious but loving, “I want you to be the executor.”

Waverly’s expression became an unreadable mask.

“N-Nicole, this is serious—”

“I know.”

There was a moment of silence as this seemed to sink in before Waverly looked down and back up again, her face accepting.

“I would be honored.”

Nicole’s face brightened, moving forward automatically only to be stopped by Waverly holding up her hand.

“You are not kissing me with that mouth, Miss Haught,” Waverly commanded, making Nicole sigh heavily, but smile nonetheless.


	2. As the Wind Picks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls backstory gets even more spooky when he takes Nicole on a mission to get in touch with an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have concluded that this takes place in the months between season 2 and 3, Dolls will be expecting his death and more of his backstory will be revealed to at least Nicole, and maybe shed some light on what he knows about Nicole. Please leave a comment!

The next two days happened without much to do, unless you included a group of teenagers having to spend the night in a holding cell for bashing mailboxes.

Nicole had just packed up her lunch—a cup of soup—and was about to head into the breakroom to make it when Dolls appeared in the doorway, blocking her entrance. His intention there was not immediately clear, so naturally Nicole mumbled her apologies and made to brush past him. The deputy marshal simply held up his hand and shook his head.

“Lunch is on me,” Dolls said in a low voice, “I asked Nedley to steal you this afternoon.”

“Why?” Nicole asked, confusion coloring her face, “Where’s Wynonna?”

“This is…not to her tastes,” Dolls said delicately. Nicole blinked, the sudden change in tone throwing her off.

“Well, that’s a first,” Nicole said dryly, “What are we doing?”

“You’ll see,” Dolls sighed, and for a moment Nicole saw exhaustion cloud over him, tinged with sadness.

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked, concerned.

“Yeah—its nothing,” Dolls said, “We should go—if I were you, I’d grab that sword too.”

*****^*****

After a half an hour of driving, Dolls finally drew up to an old cabin on the edge of a forest, Nicole tugging her hat snugly over her ears.  
“I didn’t know people lived out here,” Nicole said idly as they unbuckled their seatbelts.”

“They don’t—” Dolls said neutrally, making Nicole’s eyebrows disappear under her beanie. The U.S. Marshal looked over and pointed to the sheathed rapier nestled between Nicole’s legs awkwardly.

“You should just start wearing that on your belt,” he said.

“Isn’t that a little impractical? Not suitable for police work, or, ya know, writing speeding tickets and the like?” Nicole quipped.

“After seeing what it did to those revenants, it may be a bit more useful than you think,” Dolls said while he opened his door and Nicole followed suit.

Nicole fumbled with her belt as she hurriedly tied the sheath on, the weight of the sword oddly comforting on her hip. She looked up and saw Dolls pausing at the steps, waiting her her.

Trotting up, they stood momentarily before Dolls rapped on the door loudly and opened it without waiting for an answer.

*****^*****

The first thing Nicole noticed was how dark everything was. The blinds were drawn shut and not a light was on in the place. Otherwise, the ginger could tell that the cabin was neatly kept and free of dust and clutter. They made their way into the hall, Dolls sighing heavily as he leaned up on the wall.

“Wakey-wakey,” he called in an uncharacteristically playful tone.

There was a distant thud and Nicole heard the softest of footsteps from farther in the cabin. And then a voice called out.

“Xavier, it is daylight out, what is this?” a female voice called out, thick with sleep. The voice sounded aged, thrumming deep in Nicole and the fear that simmered in her clenched tightly in her stomach.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Dolls said calmly, glancing over at Nicole, as if gauging her reaction.

When the response came, Nicole jumped, for it sounded much nearer than she had anticipated.

“Mmm, is that a snack I smell?”

“Electra—” Dolls began reproachfully.

“Ooooh, a plaything then? You know I like red-heads.”

“Control yourself, please,” Dolls sighed, looking bored, like this was an everyday occurrence.

Just then a door to their right cracked open and a stunningly youthful looking woman entered, her golden hair sticking at odd ends as she rubbed a fist against one of her eyes. She stood in the door and surveyed them with piercing eyes, and Nicole felt like prey staring into the eyes of a predator…

“Oh, she looks a treat—” the woman PURRED, baring her teeth in a very cat-like manner. The statement seemed oddly misplaced, coming from a woman a whole foot shorter than Nicole, but there was a power behind it that sent a shiver down Nicole’s spine.

“We are here about Bulshar,” Dolls interrupted, “Please Electra, we don’t have time for this.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole croaked, finding her voice, “What IS going on?”

The pair before her ignored this.

“What is Bulshar to me, but a red herring?” the woman, or whatever she was, sneered, “My brethren and I brought Rome to its KNEES.”

Nicole blinked in shock and automatically stepped away from the woman just as the other ran her tongue over shockingly long canines.

“I recall,” Dolls said dryly, “But you can sense him rising?”

Electra’s eyes darkened and the look she gave Dolls could only be described as a stern glare.

“Yes—” she spat in a low voice, “I will tear whoever raised him from limb to limb—”

“What are you noticing?” Dolls interrupted.

“What are you NOT noticing?” Electra snorted, walking past them into her kitchen, Nicole and Dolls following close behind.

“The trees are trembling—the animals are gone. The birds remain silent and the ground smells sour. I have been woken from my hibernation from the earth quaking in fear. The winds have changed direction prematurely; winter is coming.”

“That’s all very ominous—” Nicole replied slowly when Dolls didn’t immediately respond.

Electra cast her eyes over at Nicole and for the first time the air filled with a low rumbling that shook their ribcages, much like that of a large, pensive tiger.

It took Nicole a moment to realize it was coming from Electra.

“You brought a Guardian here?” Electra snarled, baring her fangs, though her eyes glowed with excitement, “Oh, it’s been AGES since I’ve seen one—”  
“That’s enough,” Dolls interrupted swiftly, “We need to go. In the meantime, tell me if—”

“If I plan on leaving,” Electra finished dryly, boredom coming over her features, Nicole looking between them indignantly.

*****^*****

“CAN you PLEASE—” Nicole nearly shouted as they shut the door to the SUV, “EXPLAIN—”

“She’s a werecat,” Dolls said neutrally.

“a—A WHAT?” Nicole shrieked, her voice an octave high.

“You know werewolves?”

“You telling me those are real, too?” 

Dolls rolled his eyes as he turned the key and the vehicle sprang to life.

“Werecats are rarer than werewolves, but they pack more of a punch. They are only made through blood-to-blood contact and are predominantly from near the equator.”

“What the hell is THAT one doing HERE?” Nicole continued, trying to process this as quickly as possible. Her heart was still hammering away as Dolls threw the car in reverse.

“I’m hiding her—from BBD,” Dolls mumbled, almost to himself, “She wasn’t lying, a group of werecats formed a pride after Rome destroyed Egypt and terrorized the empire until it fell. What made it worse was the solar eclipse that happened during that time, which is kind of like a full moon to werewolves. BBD has been trying to track the last of them down since then.”

“So, you are hiding a fugitive werecat from BBD?” Nicole asked, “What the hell for?”

“I owe her,” Dolls said simply.

There was a moment of silence before Nicole finally spoke up again.

“She—Electra—she said I was a Guardian?”

Dolls shrugged and looked away, making it clear to Nicole he was about to lie, but didn’t want to argue about it.

“I don’t know what that was all about.”


	3. When the Birds Go Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole races home to a sick Waverly, are there spooky things happening at the homestead?

“I’m not mad.”

The statement was true—in a sense.

Nicole was not mad; she was fuming. She steered her car onto a main road and flicked on a switch, the lights of the police cruiser beaming before them in the dimness of dusk. Nicole sped up swiftly, the car’s engine revving eagerly as it easily exceeded the speed limit, pushing eighty miles per hour.

“Nicole…” Wynonna said in a wary voice, Nicole guiding the cruiser with steely control, her eyes trained on the road, hands like iron on the wheel.

“Okay, just so we are clear, this is not my fault—” Wynonna amended, changing tactics.

Nicole glanced over at Wynonna, her open glare betraying nothing.

“No, Wynonna, because nothing is your fault—ever,” Nicole bit through her teeth. Wynonna’s voice died in her throat, just then feeling the weight of Nicole’s rage, filling the cabin of the cruiser—practically crushing her. It was a cold rage, and while paired with someone of Nicole’s personality, it was dangerous.

“I’m—” 

“DON’T you even try and apologize,” Nicole whispered in a dangerously low tone, “You LEFT her alone, I cannot BELIEVE you—”

“She just had a fever—”

“Why the HELL did she call me crying about…about SEEING things, then, huh?!”

“I don’t effing know!”

Nicole grunted at this, the speedometer reaching 90 mph.

“You gonna…slow down?” Wynonna ventured after a moment of silence.

“Nope.”

Nicole’s lips were set, and Wynonna resigned herself to stare at the blindingly fast landscape, rocking slightly as the cruiser flew over the road.  
Before Wynonna knew it, Nicole was breaking gradually, her body shifting forward slightly as the cruiser drew closer to the Homestead. Nicole slowed just enough to take the turn, Wynonna being flung to the against the door as they flew up the drive. Nicole then slammed on the brakes, rocks spewing all over as they skidded a good ten feet in the gravel. Wynonna fought hard to not exclaim in shock as Nicole flicked the lights off and threw the cruiser in park.

“I’m, ah—” Wynonna began.

“Staying here,” Nicole snapped, shutting the car off and marching out of the cruiser before slamming the car door shut with a BANG. The whole car rocked back and forth from the impact, Wynonna slinking into the passenger seat feebly, gazing blankly out the window.

Nicole marched up the porch, her movements immediately softening as she took a deep breath before pressing the door open and slipping inside. She was hit with a wall of warmth, her numb cheeks prickling at the sensation. The lights were on, emitting a warmth as she slipped her boots off, kicking them off before stuffing the laces back in them and padding into the living room. She decided to let Wynonna decide when to exit the cruiser, because she was not in the mood to drive the Earp sister back to town.

But the bidden command would give her time to assess the situation.

Nicole stood in the doorway of the living room, smiling softly at a form curled up on the sofa, under a heap of blankets. Nicole padded into the room, Waverly shifting awake and gazing at her through bleary eyes.

“Hey baby,” Nicole crooned softly, kneeling next to the sofa, brushing her fingers over Waverly’s head.

It was hot.

“You’re mad,” Waverly rasped, leaning towards Nicole’s touch.

“No, I’m not…at least, not anymore—” Nicole whispered, frowning slightly, “Why do you say that?”

“Wynonna texted me,” Waverly said in a hoarse voice, holding her phone up from the heap of blankets as if to make her point, “You were going ninety on the roads? Nicole!”

Nicole opened her mouth and shut it again before whispering, “Let’s not talk about that right now.”

Waverly gazed at the other steadfastly before crumpling into tears, Nicole automatically reaching forward and wrapping the brunette up in her hands.

“What’s wrong Waves?” Nicole murmured, pressing hurried kisses to Waverly’s head.

“I’m really sorry for calling you, I know I freaked you out—”

“Shhhh—” Nicole interrupted, “Not now baby. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Waverly nodded into Nicole’s shoulder, her tears dampening up Nicole’s uniform. Nicole positioned her arms underneath the mass of her girlfriend and blankets before lifting with a huff, cradling Waverly to her chest.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Nicole crooned, walking Waverly up the rickety stairs and to her bedroom. Nicole gingerly deposited Waverly on her bed before drawing the covers over her, tucking her in. She made to leave the room and Waverly made a noise of indignation.

“I’ll be right back baby,” Nicole crooned before shutting the door and trotting down the stairs. She ducked into the kitchen and found Wynonna sifting through the fridge.

“Would have been nice to know I was out of time-out or whatever that was,” Wynonna quipped idly, Nicole filling the kettle with water and flicking the stove on.

Nicole simply shrugged at this, placing the kettle on the stove, and getting a box of crackers out of the cabinet, Wynonna settling down with a jar of peanut butter.

“So, just delirious fever talk, right?” Wynonna pressed when Nicole didn’t immediately respond.

Nicole paused before turning around, her expression strained.

“I don’t know—maybe just…” Nicole trailed off, not knowing what to say. Her mind was drifting to the amulet in the pet cemetery, and she wondered idly if it had something to do with this.

“Keep an eye out, yeah,” Wynonna finished, propping her feet up on the table. Nicole glanced over at the older Earp sister and momentarily felt a pang of guilt for treating her so harshly in the car. She opened her mouth to apologize but then decided against it, Wynonna giving her a dry look from the table.

Wynonna already knew she was sorry.

Nicole gave a slight nod before pouring some hot water over a teabag, gathering up the mug and box of crackers, and heading of the stairs. When she reached Waverly’s room, she placed the tea and crackers on the nightstand, shed her clothes, and spooned the sleeping Waverly.


	4. When the Cards Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls drags Nicole to a fortune teller and they receive a weird fate

“Haught—” 

“Kinda busy, Dolls,” Nicole said briefly, marching past the U.S. Marshall, attempting to not make eye contact as she waved a stack of files in his face. She heard him sigh heavily and for a moment believed she had escaped his bidding.

Only momentarily.

“AGENT Haught,” Dolls said, sharply. Nicole automatically snapped to attention, feeling like she was back at the academy. What made it worse was Nedley slipping past her at that moment, sipping his mug and chuckling.

“At ease,” Nedley murmured, winking at her.

Nicole glowered at the older man as he stepped out of the room and Dolls slunk closer.

“What?!” Nicole hissed.

“Did you forget you are apart of BBD?” Dolls asked idly, though his eyes were low—poisonous, “We have missions that need to be attended to.”

“I am aware, SIR,” Nicole growled, “I am also aware that you have at least two other perfectly capable deputies during the day, while I am a sheriff’s deputy!”

Dolls considered her for a moment and began in a suddenly soft voice:

“Bulshar is rising, Nicole. It’s all hands on deck, and right now I specifically need yours, because there are certain things…” 

Dolls paused before leaning in and lowering his voice even more.

“Certain things are too delicate to be dealt with by…other people.”

Nicole looked at him and seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding in understanding.

“Good. I need you in my car in five.”

*****^******

“You took me away from three active cases to take me to a gypsy,” Nicole said sarcastically, malice dripping from her voice.

“A Seer, gypsy is derogatory,” Dolls responded neutrally, “Please, take this seriously.”

“Oh, so you are here to get your fortune told?” Nicole shot back, “Why the hell am I here then?”

Dolls unbuckled his seatbelt and reached into his jacket pocket, revealing a thick vanilla envelope as he ran his thumb over it testily. Nicole cocked an eyebrow at this, but Dolls said nothing, stuffing it back in his pocket. Turning to look at Nicole, Dolls blinked as if noticing her for the first time.

“No—I am here to get all of our fortunes told.”

Nicole opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and she had no choice but to follow Dolls out of the SUV. They stomped through the snow past the sign that read ‘Miss Sonny’s Fortune’s’ and a porch full of dreamcatchers. Nicole’s rapier banged against her thigh and she winced, not fully used to accommodating for its weight.

Dolls glanced at her as she rubbed her thigh hurriedly.

“Try and be nice,” Dolls murmured before rapping on the door, white paint chips falling in his wake.

The door slowly creaked open, exposing a dark interior.

“Come in!” an elderly voice chimed.

And they did.

*****^******

Nicole had no idea who opened the door, nor who shut it behind them. While she puzzled over this, she looked around a crowded room that really should have appeared on “Hoarders”. The air was thick with jasmine incense and both Dolls and Nicole were forced to walk through a narrow passageway created by mountains of ancient looking objects.

“Miss Sonny, it’s been too long,” Dolls said pleasantly, making Nicole give him a shocked look. Before him, in the dimness, sat a large woman shrouded in a ragged cloak and too many bangles. Her whole appearance was swollen, and when she smiled, Nicole noticed several of her teeth missing. She sat at a low and rickety card table, a white orb glowing in front of her. Dolls breezily claimed a poof next to her, absently gesturing for Nicole to take the poof across from the woman. This of course took some time, Nicole struggling to fit her long legs under her while also positioning the sword at a comfortable angle.

“I am making some roast badger would you care to have some?” Miss Sonny asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Dolls smiled grimly while Nicole immediately began shaking her head, thinking of the long list of health violations that implied.

“Mmmmno thank you,” Nicole half mumbled.

“I’m afraid we are on a rather tight schedule,” Doll’s said apologetically.

“…Ah,” Miss Sonny breathed, a look passing between the pair, “so, I take it that you are not here for party tricks?”

Dolls smiled and shook his head in response.

“I also presume you have payment?”

Dolls smoothly removed the vanilla envelope and for the first time, Nicole considered that the contents may not have been money. Miss Sonny raised the envelope to her face, cracked it open, and SNIFFED indulgently, her eyes fluttering.

“Ah…yes, yes, yes…” she murmured, stowing it away and sweeping the glass orb off her table. She then reached behind her and drew up a small, velveteen drawstring bag, and placed it gently on the table. 

“A game of cards, then?” she asked Dolls inquisitively. 

“That would be ideal, yes,” Dolls responded, though Nicole noticed how his eyes were strained. Miss Sonny removed the cards and placed them on the table, Nicole trying very hard not to snort at the tarot cards sitting before her. The deck was worn, the paint fading in several places, and Nicole seriously considered leaving Dolls right then to deal with his mumbo-jumbo by himself.

Dolls gazed at the cards reverently, and Nicole reconsidered her position.

“Normally I would assume you wanted to be the oracle, but since you brought a guest…” Miss Sonny began slowly.

Nicole looked over at Dolls and mouthed ‘what’?

“She needs you to touch the deck, so it knows what to focus on,” Dolls explained, not taking his eyes off of the deck, “Haught, I need you to focus on everything BBD and Earp-Curse related.”

“Why can’t you do this?” Nicole panicked. Dolls looked over at her and gave her a dead stare.

“Because.” 

Nicole blinked at this, Miss Sonny observing the whole exchange. Nicole then looked over at Miss Sonny, who gestured at the cards.

“Please,” Miss Sonny purred.

Nicole took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered shut, bringing into focus all she knew…

ALL of it.

And then she reached over and touched the deck of cards, the material cool and smooth under her fingers. If she expected something to happen she was sorely disappointed, for what followed was a moment of silence before Miss Sonny reached forward and gathered the cards up in her hands, shuffling them expertly and grinning at the pair of them.

“Now,” Miss Sonny said, fanning the cards out in front of everyone, the tarot cards face-down, “Pick your focus.”

Nicole glanced nervously at Dolls before she surveyed the cards and pointed at random.

“You must touch them, my darling,” Miss Sonny cooed. Nicole winced and touched a card with her forefinger before jumping back. Miss Sonny removed the card from the fan of cards and placed it face up in the middle of the table.

“We have…A battle,” Miss Sonny said slowly, the card depicting an old resonance portrait of armored knights charging each other, scattered bodies on the ground around them. Nicole felt her stomach clench.

“Who are our enemies?” Miss Sonny asked no one in particular, seeming to be driven by her own curiosity. She drew up another card from the fan at random, placing it upright on her left side. They all leaned closer to look, a feeling of trepidation filling the room. 

The card was several shades of red, black, and maroon, featuring a winged figure with fangs and horns, sneering up at them.

“A demon,” Miss Sonny breathed in a shaky breath.

“Bulshar,” Nicole and Dolls echoed simultaneously. Miss Sonny glanced at them, shook her head softly, and upturned another card, placing it below the demon.

“The…forest,” Miss Sonny murmured, a picture of dark trees with a full moon shining down on the landscape. Dolls and Nicole watched patiently with bated breaths as she removed another card.

“An army of evil,” Miss Sonny said simply, showing a card of small horned creatures, scrambling amongst themselves.

“Comforting,” Nicole stated dryly.

Dolls shot her an irritated look as Miss Sonny cleared her throat.

“And who are our friends?”

Miss Sonny flipped over a different card, placing it on the other side of the battle card. Here, there was a depiction of a joker, playing a fiddle and looking mischievous.

“A jester.” 

“That’s Wynonna, it’s got to be,” Nicole said automatically. Dolls shot her a look that made her clam her mouth shut.

Miss Sonny removed another card.

This one was harder to decipher, Nicole and Dolls leaning closer to examine it. It was a single person, holding up a sword as if directing soldiers.

“A commander,” Miss Sonny said, placing the card below the jester. Nicole frowned at this, though Dolls lips pursed, looking pensive.

Miss Sonny paused, looking over the cards thoughtfully.

“This is a heavy board, young one,” Miss Sonny said, addressing Dolls, “Do you wish me to continue?”

“Please.”

Miss Sonny gave him a concerned look before folding over a third card.

There was a cloaked woman staring up into a light, her arms outstretched.

“…an angel?” Nicole breathed. Miss Sonny shook her head, a frown furrowing her brow.

“I haven’t seen these cards in a long time…this is a vessel of light—not really an angel, but close.”

For a moment the three surveyed the card table as if surveying a frozen chess table, mid game. Miss Sonny swooped up the remaining cards and re-shuffled them before, her eyes not moving from the players on the table.

“What is the fate?” Miss Sonny rasped before drawing the top card and laying it on top of the battle card.

The card depicted a single white rook, though the background was stormy and spooky.

“A bold move is made,” the Seer whispered hoarsely, drawing another card. Nicole looked up and her jaw dropped as she noticed Miss Sonny’s eyes turning pale, the pupils and irises disappearing. Dolls mirrored Nicole’s glance, his body going rigid and tense as he leaned forward.

“Conquest,” the Seer said in a voice that seemed nonexistent, the card showing a cloaked figure on a horse, carrying a large red sword. Before either of them could react, Miss Sonny drew another card.

Miss Sonny placed the card down, and Nicole and Dolls looked at it in shock, Miss Sonny looking straight forward, her eyes stark white.

“The Eye cannot see further,” Miss Sonny said in a panicked voice.

The card that was presented to them was pitch black.

The blackest shade of black Nicole had ever seen, it looked as if it could suck up all the light in the room.

“What—” Nicole breathed, though she was struck at the absolute fear that was on Dolls face.

“Death,” the Seer said in a voice that was not hers. At the word, a thrum went through the room, shaking Nicole’s ribs and jaw as she tasted metal.

“We have to go—” Dolls said sharply, scrambling up.

******^******

“What was that all about?” Nicole demanded, marching after a very shaken Dolls as the screen door slammed after them.

“This is not good,” Dolls mumbled.

“Dolls!” 

Dolls rounded on Nicole, his voice dropping to a dangerous level.

“That wasn’t just ‘death’, that was DEATH, Haught, a mounted horseman—just like Conquest. There were two horsemen of the apocalypse in our reading.”

“…huh,” Nicole said slowly.

“And NOTHING comes back after that, nothing,” Dolls added in a cryptic tone. The statement was odd, but something in Nicole stirred and legitimate, hair rising fear filled her.


	5. The Grief in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place like *right* after they give Alice up--so kind of out of order but like...still worth it?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for slow responses/postings as of late, I have been getting really busy and just want to remind y'all I am doing my best! Please let me know what you think of this, I know its not getting as many hits as my other Wayhaught fics but I love writing it just as much!!! 
> 
> You are all so wonderful and amazing! <3

Nicole warily steered PSD’s only undercover car around the side of a shop, shut off the engine and paused as she looked around at the bleak landscape. In the dimness she could make out the snow-covered prairie as the moonlight bounced off it. After tugging her cap down over her ears, she pulled a paper bag on her lap, opened it, and removed a box of Chinese food. Breaking apart some chopsticks, she opened the box and hungrily began shoving chunks of chicken in her mouth.

The past week she had been placed on “Wynonna Duty”. Put forth by Dolls and Nedley after Wynonna nearly got herself into a drunken gun fight with a biker gang, a single officer would be assigned to tail Wynonna until she got back home at night.

Right then it was 9 o’clock and Nicole’s Wynonna shift was just beginning. Nicole doubted the eldest Earp sister would have known she was being followed, nor did the ginger believe Wynonna would care. She was honestly past the point of give a damn.

And that was what made her dangerous. 

Nicole pondered this as she took another bite of Chinese, wishing absently that she was back at the Homestead, nestled with Waverly. With everything going on with Wynonna, no one else seemed to notice how on edge the brunette had been lately, which worried Nicole.

The deputy dove in for another bite when the GPS system on the car computer beeped.

“Jesus Christ, Wynonna,” Nicole sighed as she spotted Wynonna’s cell bleeping dangerously close to the border of the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole brought the radio receiver up to her mouth and pressed on the talk button.

“Sheriff, come in.”

Static.

“Receiving.”

“I have Brown Bear’s location, sending you coordinates now…” There was a pause as she did this and the computer interfaced with Nedley’s, “Requesting orders.”

There was an audible sigh on the other side of the static.

“Make contact, be prepared to bring her in.”

“Copy that,” Nicole said before signing off, setting her Chinese aside, and steering the car towards Wynonna’s location.

*****^*****

Nicole threw the car in park and shut the engine off before worriedly running her fingers over her undercover utility belt—the only thing holstered being a taser with 3 extra charges and a pair of handcuffs. Exiting the car, she marched through the knee-deep snow, following very haphazard footprints that must have been left only minutes prior.

It wasn’t hard to spot the eldest Earp sister.

“HHhhheyyyyyy,” a voice shouted, “You got any booze?”

Nicole froze and pivoted to see a figure staggering towards her in the snow.

“Wynonna—”

“OhhhHHH sh-sh-shit,” Wynonna sputtered, almost falling, “It’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Nicole said warily, her hand hovering over the taser under her jacket.

“What the h-hell do you want?” Wynonna demanded, holding the whiskey bottle in her hand by the neck and pointing the bottom at Nicole accusingly, effectively draining the last of it on the snow.

“Look at what you made me do,” Wynonna mumbled, swaying as she paused to look down at the lost whiskey.

“Wynonna, why don’t you come with me—”

“You have any other booze?” Wynonna slurred, “I have a whole night to get through.”

Nicole blinked.

“Come with me,” Nicole said instead, not wanting to make a promise she was NOT going to keep, “I’ll take you to the station and you can sober up a bit—”

“F-fuck you.”

Wynonna teetered but a look of utter disgust and betrayal stood out on her face.

“What?” Nicole asked, genuinely bewildered.

“Fuck you, N-Nicole,” Wynonna hiccupped, “There for second I thought you were going be a friend, but N-NOPE, its ‘back to the station’ Wynonna.”

“I’m trying to help,” Nicole said softly.

“You can h-help me by getting more booze and just fucking sitting with me,” Wynonna slurred, taking another shaky step forward.

“So you can verbally abuse me?” Nicole demanded, despite herself, “If you remember correctly, I TRIED sitting with you and—”

Why was she trying to reason with a drunk person?

Her hand drifted closer to the taser as Wynonna neared.

“And what?” Wynonna demanded, Nicole having trailed off.

“You pushed away! You wallowed and—”

“I did WHAT?” Wynonna snarled, Nicole noticing her hand grasping Peacemaker’s grip.

Nicole bit back her response, not wanting to escalate any further.

“For someone who ain’t gonna have fuckin’ kids, you have a lot of nerve saying that to me,” Wynonna said murderously.

“…ouch,” Nicole simply said in response, literally dumbfounded with how cutthroat Wynonna went. 

“Yeah, so forgive me if I need to go find more booze,” Wynonna said, going to sidestep Nicole.

“I can’t let you do that,” Nicole said, her hand unbuckling the taser from its holster.

“What are you going to do, shoot me?” Wynonna said with a humorless laugh.

“Well…”

Nicole pulled the taser out and held it low, the movement causing Wynonna to instinctively draw Peacemaker. It seemed to take Wynonna a moment to realize that Nicole was not holding her normal weapon.

“Look at who brought a taser to a gunfight,” Wynonna sneered, raising the bottle to her lips before casting it aside angrily, having forgotten it was already empty. Nicole found herself raising her aim, pointing right at Wynonna’s ten spot when the Earp heir didn’t lower her weapon.  
“Wynonna,” Nicole said slowly, cautiously, “Put down Peacemaker, please.”

“You are pointing a taser at me!”

“Tasers aren’t lethal!” Nicole responded almost shrilly. Were they seriously having this discussion?

To Nicole’s horror, Wynonna cocked Peacemaker.

“W-Wynonna—”

“Well it might not be lethal, but you sure as hell aren’t going to shoot me with it,” Wynonna challenged.

“Wynonna, this isn’t funny—”

“I think it is,” Wynonna said coldly, her voice both drunk and icy, “Good ‘ol Mexican stand-off.”

They stood there for a few silent moments, gazing at each other warily.

“Put the taser down,” Wynonna said.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Nicole said, re-training her eye over her aim.

“That’s a shit excuse,” Wynonna responded, mimicking Nicole.

“Peacemaker won’t even shoot at me, c’mon Wynonna,” Nicole tried.

“How can you be sure?”

There was a blinding moment as uncertainty and fear flashed through Nicole.

Nicole went to placate Wynonna, but then there was an audible CLICK and the sound of Peacemaker sputtering, as if in exasperation, as it lit up and flickered with a burning white light and died out once more.

“Huh,” Wynonna said, though the breath had only just left her lungs when there was the sound of a taser being discharged.

*****^*****

Nicole stood over Wynonna, her hands shaking violently as she held the taser low, her finger cradling the trigger as she observed Wynonna stirring. Kicking Peacemaker away from Wynonna’s outstretched hand, Nicole licked her dry lips and tried to calm her pounding heart.

Wynonna groaned and went to stand.

“JESUS Haught, you fucking TASED me—”

“Wynonna stay on the ground,” Nicole rasped, legitimate fear in her voice.

“Like, that was so UNCOOL—”

“Wynonna don’t move—STAY ON THE GROUND—”

Wynonna got to her knees and training overrode Nicole’s senses, forcing her finger down on the trigger again. There was an audible, haunting clattering noise as the taser was discharged again, Wynonna releasing a pained howl as she thrashed on the snow. Nicole held it down for five seconds before releasing it and was met with silence.

Nicole paused, taking several long and deep breaths.

Wynonna had just tried to shoot her.

Shaking the thought from her head, Nicole forced an icy calm over herself.

“Wynonna?” Nicole managed in a gentle tone.

“Hmph.” It was said into the snow.

“Stay on the ground for me, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

There was a pause as Nicole listened to Wynonna’s labored breathing and she had a momentary flashback to when she was tasered at the academy.

One hand still gripping the taser, Nicole fumbled around for her handcuffs with the other.

“How you doing, Earp?” Nicole asked in the same gentle tone, securing her handcuffs.

“You hit me with 1500 volts in the tits, how do you think I’m doing?”

“Nothing like 1500 volts to the tits to sober you up,” Nicole said, holding the cuffs out as she took a cautious step forward, “Stay on the ground please.”

“So polite after you get what you want, please don’t tell me you are like a lady Christian Grey to my sister.”

Nicole released a shaky chuckle at this, kneeling and planting her knee to Wynonna’s back and expertly clasping the cuffs over Wynonna’s wrist with one hand, her other still holding the taser.

“We are all sorts of 50 Shades, minus the whips,” Nicole quipped back, making Wynonna groan in dismay. Nicole paused, her knee still planted on Wynonna’s back.

“…Wynonna?” Nicole asked tentatively.

“Mmph?”

“How much did that sober you up?”

“Ah, well I’m pretty sure it made me piss my pants and I’m about ready to puke, why do you ask?”

Nicole absently nodded, hearing the old Wynonna creeping back in the Earp heir’s voice. Taking this as a green light, Nicole pressed the release on the taser and the cords detached from it. Holstering it, she pulled Wynonna into a sitting position, automatically gathering Wynonna’s hair back as the other spat out blood and made a retching noise. Wynonna dry-heaved a few times and seemed to fight it back effectively.

“You good?” Nicole asked hesitantly.

Wynonna nodded, a glassy look in her eye as she worked her jaw, obviously trying not to hurl.

“Why—” Wynonna rasped, swallowed, then began again, “Why did you handcuff me?”

Nicole blinked in shock.

“Wynonna…you tried to…you shot at me.”

Wynonna turned and looked at Nicole bewildered.

“I…w-what?”

“…yeah…” Nicole said slowly.

They sat there in silence as Wynonna absorbed this and a horrified expression came over her face.

“I tried to shoot you.”

“Yes,” Nicole simply confirmed.

“…fuck,” Wynonna breathed, panic overcoming her features.

Nicole paused and looked over Wynonna sympathetically before nestling down on her haunches and facing the cuffed Earp heir.

“I am going to take you to the station to sober up overnight. Nedley is going to keep an eye on you.”

Wynonna simply nodded at this, looking dumbstruck.

Nicole grabbed Wynonna by the elbows and eased her up into a standing position before helping her stagger back to the car, Nicole scooping up Peacemaker along the way. Nicole opened the back of the car and helped guide Wynonna inside its dark interior.

“Watch your head,” Nicole said mindfully before Wynonna nestled back as comfortably as she could. Nicole peeked down and noticed tears streaking down Wynonna’s face.

“I tried to fuckin’ shoot you,” Wynonna gasped softly, “W-Waverly would have died—”

“Hey,” Nicole interrupted softly, “Just…let’s forget about this, okay?”

Wynonna blinked.

“You were drunk and upset, and I wasn’t really helping the situation,” Nicole explained, “So…if it helps…this didn’t happen.”

Wynonna gave Nicole a watery smile.

“I’m sorry for trying to shoot you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for tasering you in the tits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is drunk Wynonna so mean to Nicole? :(


	6. When the Vultures Begin to Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets summoned to meet an odd person in a diner. Does this answer questions or just raise more?

Nicole parked the cruiser and huffed loudly before shutting it off and angrily marching out, slamming the car door and marching up to the diner’s door. Putting on her professional smile, she opened the door and stepped in, nodding wordlessly at patrons that she recognized.

The lights were dim as she strained her eyes, looking for…

There.

Nicole quickened her pace, placing a hand at the top of a seat as she looked down at an odd scene.

Wynonna sat across Dolls in the booth, gaping at the young man sitting next to Dolls. The young man in question was wearing an odd greyed coat that was covered in cobwebs, a limb Stetson hanging over his brow. His hands were clasped in front of him, the hands covered in soot and dirt. 

At the sound of Nicole’s boots stomping to a stop next to them, they all looked up, the young man’s eyes twinkling blue.

He was just a boy.

“Commander!” the boy exclaimed, leaping up, joy spreading across his face.

An odd silence fell over the diner, the boy snatching his hat off clumsily and saluting the taller woman.

“…uh…” Nicole managed.

“At ease, Private,” Dolls said in a low voice, grabbing the boy’s jacket and tugging him back down.

“I was a Sergeant under Commander Haught,” the boy mumbled almost to himself as Nicole decided to seat herself next to Wynonna.

“What the hell—” Nicole hissed in a low voice but was interrupted by the diner waitress sweeping by.

“Hello darlins, what can I get you to drink?”

“Water,” Nicole huffed, though not unkindly.

“Coffee,” Wynonna said.

“Water,” Dolls sighed.

They all looked at the boy expectantly.

“Oh, huh, missus, it’d be mighty fine if you could spare me some ale—” the boy began.

“He’ll have water,” Dolls interrupted, looking at the boy pointedly, “Isn’t that right, SON?” 

“S-sure mister, just fine,” the boy amended.

The waitress frowned slightly at this but quickly smiled at all of them before saying, “Awh, he’s just sweet. I’ll be back for your orders.” The waitress left with a sweeping gesture.

“Mister, I am at least 200 years older than you—” the boy began bitterly.

“And you look and act like a fifteen-year-old boy,” Dolls interrupted, giving him a stern look.

“Can someone please explain—” Nicole said, confusion on her face.

“Something is happening in the Ghost River Triangle,” Dolls said, face neutral, “supernatural beings that were hibernating are waking and becoming active. We found THIS one wondering around the roads and asking for the nearest church.”

“BECAUSE I need to wake the rest of my platoon for…” the boy broke off, his gaze returning to Nicole wordlessly.

“Might I just say sir, after we made that deal with the witch like you said we all thought we were goners, but you came BACK, just like you said you would—”

Confusion filled Nicole and it took her a moment to realize the boy was addressing her.

“I’m…I’m so sorry,” Nicole stammered, “…have we met? I didn’t catch your name.”

The question socially would have upset any other person, but the child soldier squirmed excitedly at it.

“You see, that is exactly what you said would happen! You wouldn’t remember anything, but it’s you! You bear a commander’s sword and are in uniform, just like the oracle told us!” The boy beamed but then added in a formal tone:

“Jamison is my name, sir…I was your drummer boy.”

“My drummer boy?” Nicole echoed dubiously.

Just then the waitress reappeared with drinks. She set them on the table, smiling despite picking up on the charged atmosphere.

“What are we eating today?” she asked, whipping out her notepad.

“Four chicken dinners,” Dolls said authoritatively right as Wynonna opened her mouth.

The waitress paused, her gaze searching everyone else before nervously chuckling.

“That all?” she asked.

“Yes,” Dolls said firmly. The waitress raised her eyebrows before nodding and walking away. 

“So much for looking like a supportive family unit,” Nicole mumbled as she sipped her water.

“Wait, so this…old ghost-child,” Wynonna began, “Knows you?” Nicole reached under the table and ran her hand over the sheath of the sword, the weight growing on her. The sword trembled beneath her hands, but she decided not to voice this.

“Jamison,” Nicole addressed simply, ignoring Wynonna, “Why did you make a deal with a witch? Which one did you make it with?”

“The diamond witch, just like you said! She was so kind! In return of our eternal sleep, we swore an unbreakable oath to serve when called upon by our commander!”

Jamison was exuberant as he said this, almost spilling his drink as he rose it to his lips, jumping back as the ice met his lips.

“Oh my! Are these ice cubes?!” Jamison exclaimed.

“I—yes,” Dolls said, rolling his eyes, “but the diamond witch…”

“What about her?” Jamison asked, though Nicole’s eyes were piercing, a strange feeling coming over her. The sheath of her sword thrummed musically, though only she noticed it.

“Why did she want you to swear an oath to come back?” Nicole asked slowly.

“Well, after you were hung she seemed very distraught,” Jamison said simply. Nicole felt her face blanch as the nightmare from weeks prior came flooding back.

Just then the waitress arrived with a platter.

“Okay so four chicken dinners…” the waitress began, setting the plates on the table. There was a numb silence as the patrons rearranged the plates and the waitress glanced over their drinks and swept away.

Wynonna, Nicole, and Dolls all watched as Jamison immediately dove into the food, chowing down swiftly. They all stared at him in a stunned silence, rivets of grease trailing down his chin as he tore meat off a chicken leg with his teeth, expertly cleaning it. 

“This is some good chicken,” Jamison stumbled, his mouth full. There were only two chicken legs per dinner, and soon Jamison had cleaned both, reaching for his fork and diving into the mashed potatoes. Within seconds he had cleaned the potatoes and looked forlornly at his empty plate.

Dolls wordlessly pushed his plate in front of the boy.

“What more do you know about this…oath?” Dolls prompted, Nicole’s mouth going dry.

“I need to awake my platoon…after I receive the orders too, of course,” Jamison said, mouth full as he nodded at Nicole.

“Why…what…” Nicole stammered, not knowing what to say, “How would you do that?”

“My drum, sir.”

It was said calmly, as if the answer was obvious.

Silence befell them. Jamison wordlessly snatched Wynonna’s chicken dinner, noticing she had made no movement to touch it.

Dolls turned to stare at Nicole, Wynonna gaping at Jamison still.

“Well…” Nicole stammered slowly.

“I think…I think that’s enough,” Wynonna said. It took a moment for Dolls and Nicole to realize that Jamison had now finished three chicken dinners and was about to reach for Nicole’s.

“Okay, yeah—Wynonna, take him back to the station,” Dolls said gruffly, scooting from the booth.

Nicole shimmied up and allowed Wynonna to slip out of the booth as Jamison stood next to her.

The next thing Nicole knew, she was struggling to breathe as the boy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“It’s so nice to see you again, sir!” 

“I—um—you too,” Nicole gasped.

Jamison let go and gave Nicole a toothy, child-like grin as Wynonna tugged him towards the door.

“Wait who is going to pay for this?” Nicole demanded.

Wynonna turned, Dolls and Jamison ahead of her.

“Well, I mean, now that BBD is shut down, you are the only one with healthcare,” Wynonna pointed out, backing up slowly.

“Wynonna!” Nicole hissed.

The brunette had turned and ran.

Nicole let out a slow breath before removing her wallet, extracting a fifty, and throwing it down on the messy table before marching out of the diner, her mind whirling.

*****^*****

When Nicole got to the homestead, she stopped in the middle of the driveway, coming across a figure wondering around out front.

“Waverly,” Nicole gasped, throwing the cruiser in park and practically flying out of it. She ran over to her girlfriend who was wrapped up in a blanket and trudging through the snow, looking down pensively at the pet graveyard she stood over. Wrapping her arms around the brunette tightly, Nicole released a chilled gasp.

“Baby, what are you doing out here? You’ll get sick!” Nicole exclaimed.

Waverly blinked, as if in a trance.

“I—I thought I heard something,” Waverly stammered slowly.

“C’mon,” Nicole whispered, kissing the top of Waverly’s forehead and pulling her towards the cruiser. Her eyes strayed back over the pet cemetery, at the snow-covered ground, the amulet burned in her mind. 

The sheath that banged against her thigh vibrated slightly.

Not yet. But soon.


	7. As the Wolves Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls finally comes clean with what he knows

“There is something you are not telling me,” Nicole said simply, crossing her arms as she leaned against a desk and peered at Dolls. Dolls sat at a different desk, hands on the arm rests limply, a visible sweat on his brow in the dimness of the BBD office. It was going on one in the morning, and they were the only ones in the office.

“The same can be said to you, commander,” Dolls responded neutrally, looking up at Nicole, his expression aged and tired.

“I know nothing—” Nicole snapped.

“But you are keeping things to yourself,” Dolls interrupted, “You know more than I do.”

“How?” Nicole demanded icily, “I haven’t the slightest clue of how any of us are mixed in with this…this BOY, nor this sword or—”

“Not us, you are mixed up in it,” Dolls breathed. Silence befell them before Dolls patted a thick file on his desk, strumming his fingers over it idly.

“I’ve tried doing research on you,” Dolls continued, his tone low, “But…you are hard to pin down, between BBD cover-ups and simple chance.”

Nicole dry-swallowed, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

“What do you mean,” Nicole gasped quietly.

“I still don’t know,” Dolls responded, “I don’t know what you are, I don’t know how this shit-showdown is going to shake up and I have no idea how you are mixed in with history—all I DO know is that you are…old. Or at least remember things from the past.”

“…and that means…” Nicole prompted.

“You are not immortal,” Dolls sighed, “there are countless recordings of your death, all backed up with burials and identity confirmation. What I don’t understand is how you are mixed in with this diamond witch…”

Nicole’s heart jumped in her throat, Dolls standing slowly at her expression.

“…but, you do know,” Dolls breathed.

“N-no,” Nicole whispered, her hackles rising. She didn’t know why, but it seemed a terrible idea to admit to a BBD agent about her possible mythical connection with her girlfriend. The only thing she could think of was the danger that would put Waverly in…

“Haught, what do you know,” Dolls demanded, stepping forward. Nicole’s hand flew not to her firearm, but to her sword hilt.

“I—I can’t tell you,” Nicole stammered, though a steely feeling was spreading across her limbs, filling her veins with ice as she stared down Dolls. It took her a moment, but Nicole realized Dolls was shaking, losing control…

“Haught—”

It came out as a snarl, Dolls’ eyes growing a bright orange.

“T E L L ME.”

The next thing Nicole knew, she was holding the sword out, the tip of the blade piercing Dolls’ skin as he lay on the floor before her, staring up at her in shock. Nicole blinked, having blacked out momentarily, the sword violently shaking in her hands, willing her to press down, oh it would be SO easy…

“Haught…” Dolls rasped, the beast in him gone.

“Dolls…I c-can’t control it…” Nicole panicked, her arm filled with icy determination, the sword teetering on the edge of plunging forward.

“You have to convince it you are safe,” Dolls whispered slowly, eyes wide, “Say it aloud, say ‘It’s okay, I am safe.’”

The sword shook even more, a trickle of blood dribbling down Dolls’ throat from where the blade pierced his skin.

It took Nicole a moment to focus, but her gaze strayed over her arm and the sword, and she began to realize the sword seemed…nervous. It shook violently, wanting to pierce cartilage and remove a threat but also waiting on the all-clear, not knowing if it was wanted.

“It is okay, I am safe,” Nicole murmured. A shudder ran through the sword, but it didn’t budge.

“You have to believe it,” Dolls rasped, sweat beading down his brow.

Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut. She calmed her racing heart as she thought through all of what happened and convinced herself Dolls was a friend and would never hurt her.

Gradually, the icy feeling ebbed from her arm and she could move it, immediately sheathing the sword as she did so.

“I am so, so—” Nicole gasped, helping Dolls up.

“Don’t apologize,” Dolls rasped back, touching his throat and brushing away the dribbles of blood, “I threatened you, it did as it was supposed to.”

For a moment they stood there, too shocked to say anything. Dolls wordlessly walked over and picked up a box of tissues, sat down back at his desk and cleaned the blood from his throat.

“Why is this happening?” Nicole asked quietly, “I know Bulshar is rising, but why all of this? You took me to meet a werecat, you found this drummer boy that I allegedly know…if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were rising a supernatural army.”

Dolls gave her a pointed look.

Nicole froze.

“You…”  
“I took you to the Witch of Endor…I had to be sure the sword would call you…” Dolls said slowly, “After that, I knew our hand wasn’t full of shit cards.”

Nicole gaped.

“…and Electra?”

“She has been waiting for this.”

“The boy?”

“He was summoned the moment you touched that sword,” Dolls said, gesturing towards it, “It took him a while to find you is all.”

“What about that little fortune telling fiasco?” Nicole challenged.

“That…this isn’t going to be clean,” Dolls said slowly, “We will suffer losses.”

Nicole shuddered, the thought shaking her to her very core.

“Who?” she finally managed.

“I don’t know,” Dolls answered slowly.


	8. The Horn of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is where the story REALLY starts to derail from the show, and I pray you all enjoy it! I promise it is going to be EPIC, please let me know your thoughts!

Nicole stumbled into the BBD office, irritably wiping away her tears as they coursed down her cheeks at an alarming rate. She had managed to maintain her visage but in the isolation of the BBD office, she began to crumple.

Dolls was dead.

Nicole released a choked sob as she collapsed to the floor.

He was dead, and she could not save him.

The sobs tore from her chest, her despair filling the room with quiet howls of anguish.

“The dragon-man is dead then?” a voice asked in a lilting tone, making Nicole jump as she released a strangled gasp. She looked around wildly for a moment before her eyes landed on a figure curled up on top of a desk, gazing at her with beady eyes that blinked slowly. Legitimate fear would have crept up on Nicole then, had the crumpling anguish she felt not taken ahold.

So instead, she snarled:

“YOU!”

It came out as a choked blubber, spittle falling from the deputy’s lips as she scrambled up, glowering at the other.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!” Nicole yelled, tearing her sword from its sheath, a thrum echoing through the room.

“I was here, waiting,” Electra responded calmly, eyes flashing at the sword.

“We NEEDED you!” Nicole sputtered, the sword cautiously trembling in her grasp as she pointed it at Electra, unsure of its next move.

“It was a battle I was not to fight,” Electra said evenly.

There was a pause, Nicole releasing choked sobs as Electra held her gaze placidly. The ginger then lowered her sword slowly before the werecat dared speak.

“You and your crocodile tears,” Electra clucked idly, “You barely even knew him.” Nicole simply scowled, not having the energy to argue.

“Why are you here?” Nicole demanded instead. This drew a sigh from the other and it seemed as if the werecat was growing uncomfortable.

“I am here for my orders,” she hissed softly. Nicole shot her a confused look.

“Dolls wasn’t a stupid man,” Electra said, “He knew he was dying, and wanted to be sure he was not leaving you all alone when he did. I owe him a great deal, and as much as I hate to swear fealty to a mortal, here I am.”

It took a moment for this to sink into Nicole.

“…me?” she rasped incredulously.

“Yes.” It was a humored chuckle, a ‘rut-rut-rut’ thrumming in the room.

“I don’t understand, why me? I haven’t done anything, I—”

“Come off it, guardian,” Electra said, scrunching down over her crossed legs and resembling a cat with its paws tucked underneath it, “You possess your sword, your wife is almost Awake, just like the prophecy foretells. There is little time for this nonsense.”

“My—my what?!” Nicole breathed.

“Your—oh, you’ll remember,” Electra said, rolling her eyes, “In fact, you’ll remember in about…three minutes.” The werecat squinted at the clock as she said this, looking mildly irritated and borderline excited.

“…Electra,” Nicole whispered solemnly, nervousness filling her.

“The Diamond Witch is feeling the pull of her amulet—the time is nigh, and you will remember,” Electra said cryptically.

“How do you know about the amulet,” Nicole demanded, the sword trembling in her grasp.

“I am two thousand years old,” Electra thrummed, “I have come across multiple legends of the wolf and the hawk—let’s hope none of those stories were hyperboles.”

Nicole went to open her mouth but instead fell to the floor, the sword clanging to the ground next to her…

*****^*****

“Can you remember?” Electra breathed from somewhere in the room.

Pain, like a never-ending fire surged through Nicole’s veins, as she convulsed on the floor soundlessly, memories and feelings washing over her in violent waves. She was being filled with fire and ice, searing her limbs, first weighing them down and morphing them into something lighter than a feather…

Nicole’s eyes snapped open, her eyes glowing purple.

“Werecat,” Nicole gasped, looking up at Electra. A strangled chuckle escaped her as she recalled that the beast before her was not nearly as harmless as she appeared—that in fact she was in a room with a murderess that decimated half of Rome. She was able to picture the true beast beneath, and she was aware of the power on their side.

“Commander,” Electra breathed, head lowering to fix a beady stare on the other, “Orders?”

Nicole took her time in picking herself up, piecing together all the had happened, all that she knew and didn’t know.

“My wife is Awake, she will need me,” Nicole said in a voice that was aged.

“Aye,” Electra merely responded, blinking slow.

“We don’t have much time,” Nicole continued, “…I need my platoon. Find my drummer boy and bring him to me.”

Electra dipped her head before Nicole twirled around, sheathing the sword as she walked out of the BBD office. Behind her, she heard the distinct sound of clothes tearing and the thrum of a low growl. There was the sound of a window crashing as the beast jumped out.

Nicole smiled, tears of sadness still trailing down her cheeks.

Bitterly, the sword sang.


	9. As the Soldiers Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth gets told as the final battle nears...

Waverly stood as if in a trance, her body trembling as she stood over the hole she had just dug up in her pet cemetery. Her eyes glowed bright purple as the amulet grew heavy over her heart, a metallic taste filling her mouth as her teeth snapped shut.

“…oh,” she simply breathed, staggering as sheer power ebbed through her veins. Memories that were hers but not hers flashed through her body, and tears blurred her vision, the bite of the wind burning her cheeks.

A strangled laugh escaped her as she remembered things she was not to know, things no mortal should ever remember.

Well, she wasn’t mortal, now was she?

Stirring slightly, the amulet vibrated quickly, reaching a shrill level as her feet went on their own path, stumbling over frozen ground. Waverly knew but did not know what she was looking for, and it wasn’t until she was peering into the frozen depths of the lake that it hit her.

She wasn’t supposed to be able to do this. 

A shudder ran the length of her body, and for a moment she marveled at the raw power that flowed through her, like blood in her arteries. She may not have been able to do this in the past, but this was a whole other ballgame they were playing.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut and she focused all her energy before looking down expectantly, knowing it would be there.

And right there, beneath the surface of the ice, was her dagger.

*****^*****

Nicole stomped on the brakes in the homestead driveway before catapulting out of her cruiser and jogging up to the porch, the lights of the cruiser still flashing. Without pausing, she threw the door open, the screen door banging back as she continued into the house. She opened her mouth to call out, but her voice died in her throat as she beheld the woman before her.

Waverly stood before her, her eyes glowing as the amulet thrummed loudly, filling the air with a mournful sound. Waverly’s hands were clasped around a dagger, and the moment Nicole’s eyes landed on her, her sword began to vibrate at a low frequency.

“My love,” Waverly croaked, Nicole running at her.

Nicole crashed into Waverly, their lips meeting in a heated kiss as memories of them doing this filled their heads, their past lives morphing into this one moment, nothing else mattering.

“It’s you,” Nicole breathed, her hands roaming through soft tresses, kissing Waverly deftly.

“It’s me, my darling—” Waverly gasped, burying her face against Nicole’s chest. For a moment they held each other, swaying side to side as they did so.

There was a pause.

“We are in danger,” Waverly breathed quietly, to no one in particular.

“We don’t have much time,” Nicole added, tightening her hold over Waverly.

“Your platoon?” Waverly inquired with a sigh.

“Being summoned as we speak,” Nicole whispered back, planting a row of kisses along Waverly’s brow, “The werecat Electra is with Jamison.”

“Electra?” Waverly mused softly, pulling back, “How on earth did you find a werecat around here?”

“Dolls—” Nicole began but then broke off as they both remembered…

The pair jumped at the sound of tires screeching to a halt outside. Two seconds passed before the door was flung open and a tear-streaked Wynonna appeared. The eldest Earp sister waved Peacemaker in the air, looking haggard.

“Dolls’ body is still warm and Nedley has been pestering me about UNION soldiers marching this way through the fields, and something about a large cat…”

Wynonna broke off, the glow of purple illuminating her.

“What is this, some sort of gay power?” Wynonna gasped, looking as if she wanted to laugh but didn’t have the energy.

“Wynonna,” stuttered Waverly, stepping away from Nicole, “I—we need to explain something to you…”

*****^*****

“Huh…” Wynonna simply said, leaning up on the counter, arms crossed.

Nicole gazed at Waverly intensely, her fingers brushing over Waverly’s in silent support as Waverly bit her lip and looked up at Wynonna.

“I’m…I’m still your sister…” Waverly whispered tentatively.

“No—no this is great,” Wynonna managed through a clenched jaw, “I mean, now we aren’t left throwing stones at the prick.”

“Wynonna…” Nicole began cautiously.

“I’m fine,” Wynonna sniffled, marching past them and out the door.

Nicole and Waverly shared a look before a scream rent the air and they scrambled up, Nicole unsheathed her sword and Waverly baring her dagger. They skidded to a halt at the door, beholding a damning scene.

The werecat, (for that was the only sensible thing it could be), stood over Wynonna, one monstrous paw planted on the Earp Heir’s chest, holding her down. The beast stood fifteen feet tall, the fur thick and long, alternating between stripes along its legs and spots along it’s back and shoulders. It stood easily on its hind legs, looking humanoid, it’s forelegs longer and more human-like. Its face looked a mixture between a lion, tiger, and cougar, drool dripping from its fangs as it bared them menacingly at Wynonna, a foot from her face. Its hackles were raised, and its head was the size of Wynonna’s torso—it’s paws the size of tires. 

“Big—big kitty,” Wynonna managed, trembling.

The werecat lashed its bobbed tail, a foot in length, the diameter that of a margarita glass.

“Electra!” Nicole snapped. A low growl rippled in the air, shaking their very bones.

“That is Wynonna, you stupid cat!”

The werecat turned its head and bared its teeth at Nicole, releasing a huff, hot air enveloping the ginger.

“I don’t care if she ALMOST caught you naked!” Nicole snarled back, “Go change behind the barn!” Electra snapped her teeth at this before removing her paw and stepping back, falling to all fours. The werecat’s back was curved like that of a greyhound’s, accommodating for its shorter hind legs. It stalked away behind the barn, its footfalls surprisingly muted over the gravel.

Waverly jumped forward to help Wynonna up, the older Earp looking shell-shocked.

“That’s…that’s your pet?”

“No,” Nicole chuckled softly, only to be cut off by a low growl that morphed into a woman’s moan in the distance.

At the same time there was the distant sound of a car barreling down the road, coming closer. The trio looked up as Doc pulled up, Jeremy in the passenger side.

“There’s a platoon of—” Doc began.

“Yeah, yeah, we ordered them,” Wynonna said, staggering in Waverly’s hands. Doc and Jeremy scrambled out of the car, just as Electra emerged from the barn, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked disgruntled, vaguely like a wet cat forced to take a bath.

“Next time maybe knock,” Electra snapped at Wynonna, ignoring Doc and Jeremy’s bewildered looks.

“Why would I knock while LEAVING my house,” Wynonna shot back.

“What…who?” Jeremy stammered.

“I’m a werecat,” Electra said.

“I’m the commander of the Union soldiers,” Nicole sniffed.

“And I’m the diamond Witch,” Waverly breathed, finishing out the introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone...draw this werecat, pretty please?


	10. A War Worth Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers are roused and battle plans are made as the gang claims their land to fight off Bulshar

“Where are they?” Wynonna asked from the countertop, shining Peacemaker with a polishing cloth.

“They insisted on marching,” Electra sneered, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“That’ll give them just under two hours then,” Doc said, leaning up on the doorframe, stroking his mustache. Nicole wasn’t listening particularly, gazing quietly at Waverly who stared out the window, her expression blank as she filtered through the last of her memories, settling into herself. The amulet no longer glowed but pulsed at slow intervals.

“We might not have that much time,” Nicole said idly before turning to the rest. She gestured outside, pointing to the sky as it grew to be overcast from where it had been sunny a moment prior.

“Damn—” Wynonna said softly.

“What do we do?” Jeremy asked, looking over everyone. For a moment there was silence, the question hanging in the air as Dolls’ absence was made clear.

“…maps,” Nicole said, coming to her senses.

“Huh?” Wynonna said.

“We need maps of the area, we need to claim the grounds before Bulshar does—hometown advantage and all,” Nicole elaborated.

“OH—right!” Wynonna responded brightly, leaping off the counter, “Let’s go Jeremy!” The pair bounded out of the room and their footsteps were heard stomping up the stairs. Doc made an airy gesture before trailing after them, his expression wistful. Electra cocked her eyebrow at Waverly and then back at Nicole, the ginger and the werecat sharing an expression. Electra then gave the tiniest of nods before soundlessly leaving the kitchen.

Nicole walked over to Waverly, her hands grasping the brunette’s.

“My love,” Nicole croaked.

She was met with silence, though she expected it. It was a quiet acknowledgement. A pause stretched before them before Waverly stirred.

“He grows stronger,” Waverly murmured.

“Stronger than the last time?” Nicole asked. She had been executed the last time they battled Bulshar, leaving Waverly to pair up with Wyatt Earp to bury him, rather incompletely.

Waverly wordlessly nodded, extracting a shaky exhale from Nicole. The brunette looked down at her dagger, twisting it in her hands.

“How did you come across that?” Nicole murmured idly, a slight frown on her face.

“I summoned it,” Waverly responded neutrally.

“You…you haven’t been able to do that in the past,” Nicole managed weakly.

Waverly shrugged to this, her lips pursed as she lifted her chin, examining the clouds as they gathered and swirled.

“This will not be like the other times, dearest,” Waverly whispered. Nicole’s voice died in her throat and for a moment they stood there in silence before the noise of excited stomping neared them in the kitchen.

“Here!” Wynonna shouted, tossing rolled and folded road maps on the table.

^^^^^

“So, we will be here, the platoon will hold this line, to protect us from them flanking our right side,” Nicole was saying, drawing on a crinkled road map with a magic marker. Cigarette smoke filled the kitchen from the cigarillos Doc was chain smoking as he peered over Nicole’s shoulder.

“What about our left?” Doc demanded.

“We’ll have the high ground from all vantage points, I can take a squad to maintain that line,” Nicole responded evenly. God, she had missed this.

“Great—but what do we do now? We still have an hour before the platoon shows up and Bulshar isn’t going to wait…” Jeremy stammered.

“We claim our turf,” Nicole said quietly, her hand resting on her sword’s hilt.

Hope’s hilt.

That was its name.

Hope thrummed in agreement.

^^^^^

The group stumbled out of their vehicles, the sky almost pitch-black as clouds swirled unnaturally fast above them. Nicole unsheathed Hope, the sword keening in the wind, warming her arm. Waverly stood beside her silently, her hand on her dagger but she made no move to unsheathe it. Electra prowled by the Jeep, dressed in a ragged sweatshirt that was several sizes too big for her. The werecat was emitting low growls that thrummed in everyone’s chests, her beady eyes glaring up at the sky, untrusting.

“So…we just wait, or…” Wynonna began slowly. Nicole reached forward and gave Wynonna the tiniest of nudges.

“He recognizes you as the heir,” Nicole said gruffly.

“Huh,” Wynonna said. There was a dead pause as she stared out over the open plain that plunged into the forest. 

Wynonna took a deep breath.

“BULSHAR, COME AND GET US YOU PRICK!”

^^^^^

“He’s not coming,” Wynonna said after a pause.

“He will,” Nicole said mindfully, eyes alert as they flashed warily over the rolling hills.

“I smell him ALL over,” Electra snarled.

Wynonna turned, almost defeatedly, walking back to the group.

“See, he’s not—”

Wynonna broke off as Hope thrummed loudly, angrily in the air—Nicole’s mouth clamping shut as her teeth vibrated. Wynonna spun back around, unholstering Peacemaker and pointing it blindly as a figure appeared before them, hands clasped and smiling humoredly at them.

“Demon,” Doc growled angrily, both guns pointed at Bulshar.

Electra’s hackles were raised as she crouched on the hood of the car, body curved and strained as she fought the urge to change.

Nicole stepped back, hiding Waverly behind her back as she heard the amulet thrum to life behind her. Waverly’s hand appeared on Nicole’s arm and Nicole found herself exhaling gently at the surge of calm that flowed over her.

Bulshar gazed at them before bringing his hands together, and it took them all a moment to realize he was clapping.

“Brilliant, a motley crew,” Bulshar announced, his voice making Nicole’s skin prickle.

“Some more rare pieces for my collection,” Bulshar added, his eyes grazing over Electra.

“Never,” Electra snarled, spittle dripping from fangs that had grown in her human mouth, jutting out from under her lips.

Behind Bulshar, from the tree line, echoed voices and yells of excitement.

“I see you already found the revenants,” Wynonna said idly, cocking Peacemaker.

“Only those who crave more,” Bulshar sneered, “And I must say, I am disappointed—I expected a rather larger welcoming party from you, Miss Earp.”

Just then they all paused, the sound of a drum echoing over the land. Bulshar raised his eyebrows in mild surprise but did not comment. Nicole allowed a smile to touch her face.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Nicole said calmly, Bulshar’s eyes trailing over to her as everyone else looked to their left as the mist parted and dark figures emerged.

Nicole met Bulshar’s gaze dead on, and she found herself glowing as recognition spread across his face.

“Ah, commander,” Bulshar breathed, though it was too soft for anyone else to hear as the drumming grew louder, blue-uniformed men closing on them. Bulshar glanced over at the incoming party before swishing his cloak and disappearing.


	11. Battle Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces clash and powers are tested

Nicole filtered through her ranked men, idly plucking at her old uniform belt. After rousing the platoon, Jamison had eagerly run to Nicole for a hug before unveiling her Union uniform, sleeves sewed back together, buttons polished, and the fabric cleaned.

Nicole inspected her men, greeting them by name, pausing to shake hands here, spare a few hugs there. Bulshar had retreated into the woods prior, giving them time to regroup. Nicole felt aged as she drifted through, knowing full well they all chose to eternally sleep just to fight for her again.

It made tears come to her eyes.

“Smith,” Nicole announced, calling her second in command.

A man in his early thirties bounded before her and saluted. Nicole saluted back before nodding her at ease.

“Are we ready?” Nicole inquired.

“The men are ready, sir,” Smith said, back perfectly straight.

“Why are they calling you ‘sir’?” Wynonna snorted from behind Nicole.

Nicole ignored her as she nodded, saying to Smith, “Wait for my command.”

“Sir.”

Nicole turned, her boots clicking together as she walked over to Waverly and Electra.

“They are ready—it looks like Bulshar is giving us the first move,” Nicole said.

“He wants us in the woods,” Waverly said darkly.

“We need to lure him out,” Nicole said, turning to Electra, “What to you need to resist whatever he has waiting for us in there?”

The werecat had been oddly subdued since Bulshar’s appearance, her eyes cast skyward, almost sadly. Without responding, Electra looked over at Waverly, her expression curiously blank.

Waverly nodded, unsheathing her dagger.

Nicole allowed a grin to touch her face as the trio all looked skyward, Waverly raising her hands and pointing.

The clouds were swirling above them, going faster and faster, before they parted, showing an oddly colored sun that was casting light but growing darker.

“Sunlight…” Electra purred, her eyes turning the color of gold before they shimmered and light burst from the orbs. 

Waverly was summoning an eclipse.

Electra’s body bowed as she scrunched up, fur sprouting along her body as the distinct sound of bones breaking echoed over the landscape. A moaning growl came from Electra’s chest as the beast took hold of her, her body morphing slowly yet steadily. Within a minute, the fifteen-foot beast stood before them, Hope thrumming at Nicole’s hip, Waverly’s amulet glowing brightly, and the air thick with the taste of metal.

“Whoa…baby girl,” Wynonna said weakly, shining her eyes from the eclipse.

Nicole rounded on the older Earp sister.

“I need to lead my men, she needs to maintain the eclipse,” Nicole said urgently, “You, Doc, and Jeremy need to protect her.”

“Gotcha,” Wynonna said, scrambling away from Electra as the werecat dropped down on all fours, her eyes glowing gold as she raised her head and released a roar that shook the very ground beneath them.

It was a battle-cry.

“Jamison,” Nicole said, unsheathing her sword.

“Sir!”

“Give the command.”

^^^^^  
Nicole had forgotten how exhausting these battles were.

The redhead jumped back as a revenant came at her with a club, the air of the weapon brushing over her cheek. She struck Hope forward, the sword singing as it met its enemy, sinking into flesh. She pulled back, the sound of rifles cracking beside her, felling five revenants at the tree line.

The revenant before her screamed as the scent of burning flesh overcame her, and she paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. 

They couldn’t send them back to hell without Peacemaker and an ample supply of silver bullets, so for now her and her platoon were left trying to incapacitate them long enough to leave Bulshar unprotected.

Within the tree line a loud earsplitting roar came, Electra flushing the revenants out of the trees as vines and branches attempted to snatch at her.

Nicole stumbled, the rush of adrenaline leaving her momentarily and she felt the exhaustion from the last two hours flood over her. The redhead back tracked, her ears ringing before she stumbled and fell backwards. With a howl she jumped up, realizing she had tripped over one of her own men.

Rounding on him, it didn’t take her long to realize he was dead.

Nicole stopped in her tracks. Shaky fingers fluttered over the man’s eyes, closing them. He was a twenty-year-old—he had wanted to go into law before the Civil War. Luke Wormer was his name.

Nicole fought off the tears that threatened to overcome her bitterly, settling back on her haunches.

“OOF—”

Nicole didn’t even register the noise leaving her lungs as blinding pain erupted over her arm, the limb buckling at the unseen force behind her. Hope surged to life in Nicole’s hand, icy control taking ahold and making her head spin, the pain making her woozy.

Yep, that was a broken arm.

The sword buried itself all the way to the hilt into her attacker, the revenant seeming to immediately regret his decision to take Nicole by surprise. Nicole cradled her arm to her chest as she maintained the grip of her sword with her other. She glowered at the man as he sunk to his knees before her. The commander angrily twisted the blade, wanting to make him writhe and beg, a scream renting the air…

Something behind him caught Nicole’s attention.

Bulshar.

The demon’s eyes were narrowed on her, and the redhead found herself puzzling over the expression on his face. He raised a hand, the fingers clenched, and Nicole yelped as she shot off the ground, rising slowly at first but then gaining speed, the air beginning to rush past her at an alarming rate. Nicole felt her chest tightening as her lungs began to scream for air, her muscles clamping up and her eyes watering excessively, blurring her vision. 

And then all at once, the air collapsed around her, and she was falling, her vision sinking into blackness, and oh dear, this was how she would die…

^^^^^

“Ah miss, how lovely to see you, eh?” Nicole bowed theatrically, sweeping her feathered cap off. 

“You have some nerve coming back here,” Waverly mused, arms crossed as she neared the other in the otherwise silent garden. In the distance there was the noise of haphazard music and voices.

Nicole held out a single-stemmed rose, eyes shining in the moonlight. To her pleasure, Waverly took it and brought it to her nose, sniffing indulgently. Taking this as permission, Nicole stepped forward in her felt stockings, shoes clomping lightly on the stone beneath them. She extended a hand, and the brunette took it before they stood breast-to-breast and began to dance.

Waverly was intoxicating, their eyes never straying as they swirled around effortlessly.

Nicole twirled the shorter woman and reigned her back in before taking the leading step into the next movement.

“Come away with me,” Nicole murmured, her voice silky in Waverly’s ear. 

“And do what?” Waverly whispered in a humored voice, continuing to spin.

“Marry me.”

They continued swirling, but soon their movements slowed as the distant music carried on without them.

Waverly looked up at Nicole, love and humor in her eyes.

“Again?” Waverly thrummed quietly. It was then that Nicole registered a strange amulet glowing against her chest.

^^^^^

Nicole stirred, a groan escaping her lips. She was somewhere warm and soft, and for a moment thought she was in heaven before registering the dull ache from her arm. 

“Easy there, Haught-shot,” Wynonna’s voice came from somewhere close.

Yep, not heaven.

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open to behold a bewildering scene. 

Wynonna stood at the doorframe, drinking from a flask as Electra, in her human form, crouched in the corner, resembling a house cat in every way. It took Nicole a moment to register a form beside her, stroking her hair. Nicole shifted, her vision going in and out of focus before it narrowed in on Waverly, her gaze simmering as they looked at each other.

“What…what happened?” Nicole croaked, unable to tear her eyes away from Waverly.

It was Wynonna that responded.

“Well Bulshar kind of just…shot you up in the air, like fifty feet and then dropped you. Waverly waved her magical dagger around and like…caught you? Right before you splat on the ground.”

“In the process the eclipse disappeared, and I retreated from the forest,” Electra added.

“What about Bulshar?” Nicole asked dubiously.

“He…well kind of just…ran away?” Wynonna puzzled aloud, “I don’t get it, why didn’t he attack when he could have?”

It was then that Nicole knew the answer.

“You scared him,” Nicole whispered to Waverly. Her statement was met with silence.

“He was testing you and you scared him when you caught me,” Nicole added. Waverly didn’t respond, but instead looked away, her lips pursed and strained. 

“I healed your arm,” Waverly murmured, to where Wynonna and Electra could barely hear them, “You need rest before tomorrow.”

“I’ve lost men—” Nicole said, struggling to get up. She was met with a gentle yet firm hand pressing her down as her vision swam.

“Smith is taking numbers,” Waverly soothed, “You must rest.”

“Will you stay?”

Waverly nodded.

Wynonna mumbled something about showering and Electra noiselessly padded away, lapping at a scratch on her arm.

Waverly and Nicole lay side by side, gazing into each other’s eyes silently.

Nicole sighed as her eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion claiming her limbs.

“Nicole?”

“Hmm?”

“You remember our wedding vows?” Waverly asked in a strange voice.

Nicole’s eyes opened, memories of THAT wedding filling her mind.

“I do,” Nicole whispered back.

Waverly nodded but said nothing in response. 

And not before long, sleep claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Waverly have something up her sleeve?


	12. When an Angel Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was long in the making and please please please do not stop reading after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the song being referenced in this chapter:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2UVEc3URWFNDtQ4rSCxbeT?si=sBvO-g_LTxWul8j09F-K5g

Nicole awoke with a start.

The bed she was in was empty, the spot next to her cold. Night had fallen and for a moment she lay there, testing out her body, seeing the damage. Waverly had healed the bone in her arm, but there was light bruising there, and her muscles were screaming stiffly.

Nicole stretched and sat up, her mouth dry and head aching.

Wondering where Waverly was idly, the redhead staggered up and noticed her sword laying on a chair next to the bed. Unsheathing it, Hope hummed weakly, covered in dents and dings that would take a master swordsmith to work out. With a sigh, Nicole sheathed it and worked her belt on before stomping out of the room and down the stairs. The house was quiet, wounded men asleep on the floor on whatever fabric that could be found. Nicole made it a point to speak quietly with those who were awake, thanking them for their fight before moving on.

“Smith,” Nicole whispered, reaching the door, the smell of dying cooking fires touching her nose.

“Sir,” Smith said, the shine in his eyes from before gone.

“What are the numbers?”

“Seventeen wounded, eight dead,” Smith murmured, opening the door, allowing the night breeze to waft before them.

“Take me to them,” Nicole said gravely.

Smith led her to the barn, past men gathered around fires as they slept.

Opening the barn doors, Nicole pursed her lips as she stepped forward into the dim lighting.

Seven bodies were lined on the floor, covered with blankets and jackets—two armed men standing at perfect attention before them. At the sight of Nicole, they snapped up, saluting the redhead.

Nicole simply nodded to them, her eyes straying to Wynonna and Doc, the pair sitting on hay bales, drinking from a whiskey bottle, their expressions strained.

The medic, a young and severe woman that Nicole recognized as Elizabeth, stirred from where she dozed in a pile of hay.

“Sir,” she said blearily, attempting to look at attention. Blood stained her white apron.

“Elizabeth,” Nicole murmured quietly, “What do you need for these men?”

“White sheets, sir…I don’t think we’ll be wanting to mess with wood for coffins, so shrouds it is.”

Nicole nodded gently, turning to gaze at Wynonna and Doc.

“On it—” Wynonna began, staggering up.

“No…we need rest,” Nicole said, shaking her head, “These men are under vigil, we can do this tomorrow.” 

Wynonna practically fell back down on the bale of hay.

“Where is Waverly?” Nicole added, already stepping towards the door.

“I thought she was with you,” Wynonna said.

Nicole said nothing in response, in deep thought as her feet guided her out of the barn. Shutting the door behind her, the redhead paused, the men scattered around the driveway and grounds singing a song softly. The ginger tilted her head back, gazing at the full moon as the familiar tune floated over her.

‘Drums beating loudly, hearts beating proudly’

Nicole leaned up against the barn, exhaling shakily as the night chill crept over her. It all seemed so surreal, the night so peaceful after such a grizzly battle, so many deaths.

‘Count all the crosses, and count all their tears…these are the losses and sad souvenirs’

Nicole’s lips began to move, silently mouthing the lines to the mourning tune.

‘How high is the price we pay’

Tears streaked down her face as she walked forward, leaning her shoulder on the frame of the barn, watching as a handful of men sang quietly by firelight. Memories of the old times filled her, grief overwhelming her.

“There in the distance, a flag I can see…” 

Her voice was soft and hoarse.

“Scorched and in ribbons, oh whose can it be?”

Her voice died out and she fell silent, listening to the song bitterly.

‘Our comrades out there who sleep’

The throng fell into humming, and Nicole grew to be aware of a figure crouched next to her. The redhead glanced over, wiping her tears in a swift motion.

“Do you know where Waverly is?” Nicole managed, the tune continuing without her. The redhead cocked and eyebrow and turned when she was met with silence.

The werecat was crouched down like a strange monkey, her eyes abnormally wide and piercing in the moonlight. She appeared unnaturally submissive as she stared at Nicole, her expression somber and torn.

Somewhere behind them, someone was blowing a mournful note on a bugle.

“She has gone to fulfill the prophecy.”

“Cat, I do not have time for your riddles,” Nicole sniffed, turning to face the other full on. Electra stared at her, resembling a domestic cat.

“She is gone.”

“Gone? Gone where?” Nicole demanded, her skin beginning to prickle. She was realizing that Waverly had not gone for a walk around the grounds.

“With the man that swears to not harm her—the anti-hero.”

Nicole frowned at this, her mind racing. Who the hell…

The redhead jumped, her hand flying to the hilt of her sword.

“Bobo Del Rey?!”

Electra blinked.

Hope reigned control of Nicole’s arm, iciness spreading across her limb, the tip of it flashing as it pointed at the werecat before Nicole could even register what happened.

“Take me to him,” Nicole thundered.

“You cannot interfere,” Electra rasped.

“She is my wife,” Nicole thundered.

Electra teetered from her crouched position before nodding past Nicole’s shoulder, towards the pet cemetery.

^^^^^

Nicole stomped in the darkness towards a figure curled up on the ground, obviously weeping.

“YOU.”

Nicole kicked at the form, turning him over, exposing Bobo as he openly wept on the ground.

“Where is she?!” Nicole demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Bobo sobbed.

Nicole unsheathed her sword, swinging it in a heavy blow, but Bobo simply waved his hand and the sword swerved out of her hands. Nicole jumped forward and grabbed his coat, drawing his face inches from hers.

“Where is she?!”

“She promised me salvation,” Bobo choked.

“What did you do?!” Nicole snarled, murderous.

“She wanted into the forest.”

Nicole’s heart plummeted as her legs turned to stone and Bobo slipped from her fingers.

“W-what?”

Nicole froze before instinctively bringing her hand forward in full force, striking Bobo across his face. The revenant rolled with it, offering no resistance.

“You know what you’ve done?!” Nicole gasped, dread filling her, “You’ve…you’ve killed her!”

“I’m so, so sorry,” Bobo cried.

Nicole spun to find Electra crouched behind her.

“What is this prophecy?!” Nicole demanded with a hiss.

“The lamb balances good and evil,” Electra murmured, “A bold move is made—Conquest must reign.”

“Quit your DAMN riddles!”

“She sacrifices her life, the only thing Bulshar will take to maintain your peace.”

^^^^^

Feet stomped through thick underground, splashing in a stray puddle as Nicole’s breath came out short and fast.

“Nicole!” 

“No, no, no,” Nicole hissed between her teeth as she met the tree line with no resistance in sight.

She barely registered the sound of clothes tearing and bones snapping behind her until a huge clawed paw yanked her back by her shoulders, spinning her around and pressing her up against a tree trunk.

Electra was half transformed, a mixture of cat fur and bare skin.

“Not now, you must not interrupt.” It was an inhuman voice, a soft growl that pined at the end.

“I need to see her,” Nicole pleaded, all sense of fight leaving her, tears streaming out of her eyes. Electra held her gaze a moment longer before releasing her grasp on the redhead.

“Fine. But we leave when I say so.”

^^^^^

“All alone?” Bulshar murmured as Waverly staggered before him, face expressionless. A pair of revenants held her upright as she teetered, blood seeping from a cut on her cheek, her eye swollen shut. 

“Foolish of you.”

Waverly didn’t respond, a stray tear trailing down her face.

The demon leaned back in his wooden throne, twiddling with a black bejeweled hilt of a diamond blade.

“What’s even more foolish is you bringing this.”

“Just as long as you hold your end of the bargain,” Waverly rasped softly.

Bulshar spared her a strange look, appearing vaguely wary of the brunette before him.

“You are not stupid,” he stated evenly.

“Nor are you,” Waverly sniffed.

“Why such a stupid choice then?” Bulshar demanded, rising from his throne-like chair and circling around her.

Waverly closed her good eye and another tear trailed down her cheek.

“We were evenly matched—there would have been heavy losses on both sides. You and I cannot exist at the same time. You cannot leave the Ghost River Triangle while I am alive, I am the fourth seal maintaining the boundaries. Break this seal—and you are free. Other forces can conquer you; my family does not have to die in the process.”

“So…noble,” Bulshar purred over Waverly’s shoulder, making her jump. There was a pause as Bulshar considered this.

“Fine,” he snarled.

A tear fell from Waverly’s cheek onto the ground beneath her.

Around them, the revenants roared, yet Bulshar’s expression remained taunt.

^^^^^

“Here.”

The pair froze, muscles tense, ears strained. They stood twenty feet away from a clearing in the forest, crouched down as they squinted through the trees. Nicole released a gasp when she spotted Waverly, causing Electra to cover her mouth with the thick pad of her paw.

Waverly was being tied to a thick oak tree, revenants sneering and throwing beer at her gleefully as they tied the bonds around her.

“Damn Earp!” they were shouting.

Nicole froze when a figure shifted, causing the revenants to back away.

Bulshar stood in front of Waverly, a glittering blade of diamond in his hands. The redhead began to struggle against Electra’s hold, but the werecat was too strong.

“We are to be redeemed tonight!” Bulshar announced, the revenants roaring their approval. 

Nicole struggled more, eyes gazing searchingly at Waverly.

The brunette turned her head, and their eyes met.

Waverly did not look the least bit surprised, her gaze sad and mournful, almost apologetic. Nicole struggled some more, wanting to shout out, but then she froze when Waverly slowly closed her eyes, the amulet giving a feeble glow before puttering out once more, going unnoticed by the crowd gathered before the brunette.

Nicole’s screams died in her throat, morphing into something inhuman as her skull elongated and her limbs began to contort, bones snapping. Electra growled as Nicole released a keen, baring wolfish fangs. Electra took this as a sign from Waverly and fully transformed, leaning down to pluck the now wolf-Nicole up by the scruff. Nicole waved her limbs indignantly, pining in the forest as she tried to free herself from Electra’s grasp, but to no avail.

Electra didn’t get out of the forest quick enough.

With Nicole’s wolf hearing, she heard the whoosh of air and wail that rang in her chest, her howl drowning it out, filling the night air as Electra plowed through underbrush. Bursting through the trees, Electra tossed her head and flung the taller wolf on the ground, baring her teeth and snapping Nicole away from the tree line. Nicole tried to flank her but soon discovered that the two-thousand-year-old beast was too much for her, whimpering and running away blindly, Electra at her heels.

The mile and half went quickly, but soon the fur began to disappear along Nicole’s skin, her bones began to extend, and she staggered to the ground, panting and exhausted as she wept on the grass.

The werecat bent down and cradled her to her chest, bounding over the rolling landscape as Nicole sobbed, knowing her love was dead.


	13. Day 1

Conquest Reigns


	14. Day 2

Death Conquers


	15. On the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS, EXPLICIT SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> I told y'all not to stop reading

Nicole drained the whiskey bottle she had been nursing and tossed it across the room with a dull thud. For a moment she gazed up at the ceiling beams, eyes glassy from way too much drinking. She had not changed her clothes, her uniform torn and muddy from when she had transformed into a wolf and ran a full mile.

With a huff, she stood, teetering slightly as her eyes strained at the beam directly above her.

Nodding to herself, she staggered forward and gathered up the electrical cord that had been stowed away in the Homestead pantry before tossing it over the beam, a noose hanging ominously in front of her.

She had prepped this days ago, but it had taken her this long to finally decide on it. Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut as she heard the clock chime downstairs: midnight.

The third day since Waverly’s death.

“Shut up,” she mumbled to the clock, moving a chair, legs scraping on the hardwood.

She had faced the noose before—hopefully this time her neck would break. If it didn’t, that didn’t matter anymore anyway. Nicole smirked at the irony—before, as a criminal, there had been so much ceremony to this.

Now, it was just her.

Nicole stepped up on the chair, tightening the knot around the beam before pulling on it testily. The rubber electrical cord stood fast.

Nicole took a deep breath and fitted the noose over her head, silent tears coursing down her face.

She failed to hear the steps coming up the stairs as she wobbled on the chair.

She was so drunk that she barely registered the muted thud of someone kicking an empty whiskey bottle across the hardwood.

“Oh, Haught not you too, I’m the alco—”

There was a pause, Nicole’s eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

“NO!”

The next thing Nicole felt was a strong force plowing into her, knocking her free of the noose and onto the floor, thudding on the floor like a ragdoll. The world was spinning, and she simply lay there, now silently sobbing as Wynonna scrambled up, looking petrified.

“N-Nicole!” Wynonna shrieked, “How…don’t…Nicole!” Wynonna burst into tears beside her, though they weren’t as heavy as Nicole’s sobs.

“I want to die,” Nicole wept.

“Nicole don’t pull this Romeo and Juliet shit on me!” Wynonna wailed back, looking stricken, “That’s not right! It’s not healthy! I can’t lose you too, did you even think about that?!”

Nicole only sobbed harder, curling up in fetal position.

Wynonna removed a flask from her coat pocket and took a swig, waiting for Nicole’s sobs to abate somewhat before gesturing for the redhead to sit up next to her. Wynonna handed Nicole the flask and the ginger held it limply, still wiping away tears.

“Look,” Wynonna managed through tears, “I—I need you, Nicole, okay? I lost Waverly too, and I can’t be losing you on top of that.”

Nicole sat there silently for several moments, looking numb.

“You don’t know what I’ve lost,” Nicole whispered hoarsely—bitterly.

“…what?”

There was a whoosh of air and the defining CRACK of a hand meeting skull before Nicole could even register the danger in Wynonna’s tone. The force was enough to launch Nicole back to the floor, the redhead offering no resistance as she lay there, dazed, the flask clattering from her hand. It took her a moment to refocus her eyes on the form standing above her, trembling with rage.

“How dare you,” Wynonna began, voice dripping with malice.

“How—how dare you…she may have been your wife and booty call for generations, but she was still.my.sister. How dare you?”

Nicole wordlessly wept, shaking her head as her body shook with grief.

“I’m—I’m s-sorry,” Nicole sobbed.

After a moment she heard Wynonna sigh before settling back on the floor next to her. Several minutes passed by before Nicole sat up once more and they sat cross-legged, sharing silence.

“They found her body,” Wynonna began quietly, “They need…your approval or whatever before they prepare it for burial.”

“I—I can’t,” Nicole choked.

“What do you mean?” Wynonna asked, genuine confusion on her face.

“I’ll need to see her, confirm its her,” Nicole murmured, fresh tears streaking down her face, “It’s a formality, but they are honorable people and refuse to go against it.”

“Some fucked Civil War shit,” Wynonna mumbled.

“Yeah.”

There was a pause.

“You need to,” Wynonna said softly.

Nicole simply closed her eyes, tears dropping onto her hands as she nodded in acknowledgement.

“…after that…would you be against getting some help?” Wynonna began quietly.

Nicole released a short bark of a humorless laugh.

“So, what, we act like nothing happened, like there is not a demon running amuck?”

“Well, from what I understand from our mutual freaky cat friend is that the Ghost River Triangle is broken,” Wynonna explained quietly, “And Bulshar promised…Waverly…that he would leave us alone.”

“And you are just going to let him go?” Nicole demanded.

Wynonna released an irritated huff.

“You know I don’t want to—but what else do we have to throw at him?”

^^^^^

Wynonna and Nicole sat there all night, sharing the flask of whiskey. When the first rays of dawn touched the sky, the pair stood and staggered downstairs, towards the barn which was a makeshift morgue. The guards standing vigil saluted them and she simply nodded, too numb to salute back.

The door opened before them with a creak.

“Sir!” Elizabeth shouted a bit too loud for the pair of hungover mourners.

“What?” Nicole demanded, staggering back blearily.

“Your wife! She’s—she’s gone!”

And sure enough, the bales of hay that held her body were empty, the sheets that had covered her were laid perfectly flat and undisturbed, and the amulet lay—cold with a defined crack running down the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does Waverly have planned exactly?  
> ;)


	16. The True Price of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle concludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been a long journey, and all I can say is thank you all so much for reading through all of this, it truly means a lot. While this will not be the final installment, it is the conclusion of this section, and I hope it lives up to your expectations! Please give me your thoughts and feelings on it <3

Nicole staggered forward, hands reaching for the amulet.

“What do you mean she’s gone, what like body snatchers got her?” Wynonna slurred from the doorway.

Nicole was suddenly sober, spinning around and crouching, eyes landing on just the person she sought.

Electra was curled up in a stack of hay, eyes mischievous.

“What’s happened here?” Nicole croaked.

“The prophecy is fulfilled—the laws of the land were broken but no more.”

“Is she—” Nicole broke off, attempting to stifle the hope blossoming in her chest.

“Is she…alive?” Nicole gasped.

Electra grinned.

“See for yourself.”

^^^^^

Nicole slammed on the brakes of the jeep, Wynonna smashing into the dashboard in the passenger seat.

“C’mon,” Nicole panted unceremoniously, opening the car door.

Days of drinking had not taken too well to the redhead however, and her moment of soberness dissipated as she hopped out, her legs buckling beneath her.

“OOF.”

Nicole lay facedown on the ground, the world spinning around her.

“You okay?” Wynonna asked, crouching above her.

“Hmph.”

“Kinda like…karma for tasering me in the tits.”

“Shut up—” Nicole mumbled in the ground.

“You did what?”

The third voice was light and airy, but had a familiar tone of conviction to it, making both Wynonna and Nicole look up, mouths open and aghast.

There behind them, stood Waverly.

^^^^^

“You both are drunk--and in trouble,” Waverly said, hands on her hips, dressed in a flowy garb that Nicole recognized as her mother’s wedding dress, "I'm gone for three days and look at you. Why did you taser Wynonna?"

“Sh-She tried to shoot me!” Nicole exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Wynonna.

Waverly’s condemning gaze shifted to Wynonna.

“Hey now—” Wynonna said, throwing her hands up in a surrendering gesture, “She tried to kill herself.”

“…what?” Waverly whispered, looking back at Nicole.

Nicole froze, staring up at her wife helplessly.

“Did you forget our vows?” Waverly murmured, her expression crestfallen.

“I…I HEARD them kill you…with your own dagger, I failed you,” Nicole stammered uselessly, tears streaking down her face.

Waverly crouched down, Wynonna scrambling out of the way as she held Nicole’s face in her hands. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s wrists, clinging to the other as if she were about to float away.

“The day we wed was the day you stopped being my protector,” Waverly murmured, “You became my equal.”

Waverly’s words slammed into Nicole, the ginger weeping silently.

“I…I thought you left me,” Nicole gasped.

“I could not tell you my plan, you would have stopped me,” Waverly whispered with a grim smile.

“Yes,” Nicole gasped, sparing the other a grin, kissing her hands.

“Trust me,” Waverly murmured quietly.

“Always,” Nicole gasped before Waverly leant down for a gentle kiss.

Pulling back, Waverly pursed her lips.

“And seriously though, after all this you are getting some help.”

“Yep,” Nicole nodded hurriedly.

Waverly turned to Wynonna, the eldest sister watching the pair warily.

“Wynonna—”

“I thought you were dead.”

It was a strained voice, resigned and holding back waves of emotion.

“I know,” Waverly whispered.

“You left me all alone, I would have had no one.”

“I know.”

There was a pause.

“But you came back.”

“Yes.” Waverly’s voice was cautious.

“And you only did this because you knew you would come back.”

“Yes,” Waverly confirmed.

Wynonna took out her flask and took a swig before fixing a beady stare on Waverly.

“You are still my sister.”

“I will always be your sister, Wynonna,” Waverly breathed softly.

A pause stretched between them, Nicole laying on the ground and watching the exchange warily.

“Well,” Wynonna began suddenly, “Let’s see what Bulshar has to say about this.”

^^^^^

“Tattle-tit,” Nicole mumbled under her breath to Wynonna as the pair stood behind Waverly on the hill overlooking the plains.

“Eye for an eye,” Wynonna amended, unholstering Peacemaker as a rumble echoed over the land.

The trio tensed as the ground shook and silent figures emerged from the tree line, walking towards them. Nicole and Wynonna went to step forward, yet Waverly waved them down.

“Stay here,” Waverly murmured before walking forward.

The revenants were grim, their expressions taunt as they marched towards Waverly, their numbers stretching towards fifty.

“We had a deal—” a voice echoed unnaturally loud in the air, enraged.

The revenants broke into a jog, appearing as if they didn’t want to strike the woman walking towards them but were under orders to do so.

Waverly stopped midway, allowing the revenants to come at her, the wind gently rustling her gown.

The first wave came at her, yet Wynonna and Nicole couldn’t believe their eyes.

Waverly breezily avoided their strikes, bending like a flower in the wind as she brushed her fingers over them, moving on to the next revenant about to attack her. The moment she touched them they fell to their knees, weeping. She did this to ten before the rest froze, staring at her warily, unsure of what to do.

“What are you doing?!” the voice thundered. Waverly stood placidly, her expression that of a puzzled governess as a child threw a tantrum before her.

The air shimmered and ten feet in front of her Bulshar appeared. Wynonna and Nicole yelped, both breaking into full sprints down the hill before skidding to a halt five feet behind Waverly, sensing that they were not to interrupt what was about to happen.

The ten revenants continued to weep around them, filling the air to the point that Bulshar had to raise his voice over them.

“What is this?” he sneered.

“The laws being rectified,” Waverly said calmly, "You no longer curse these people."

“You are dead,” Bulshar thundered, “I killed you, you had a price to pay!”

“Which I paid. The deal is done, dust in the wind.”

“Then why do you stand before me?” Bulshar glowered, “Do you forget the laws of this land?”

“Laws?” Waverly chuckled, drawing a weird look from the people around her, “How could I forget the laws of this land?”

Waverly raised her hands, and simultaneously the rest of the revenants fell to their knees, weeping—not in grief like Nicole had thought, but in joy.

“I was there when they were written.”

A shudder ran through the ground beneath them as Bulshar’s face blanched.

“N-no…you can’t be,” he stammered, “You’re…you’re just a witch.”

“They don’t trust ‘just a witch’ with a dagger of diamond, Clootie,” Waverly clucked, the ground beginning to shake in earnest, “Lest I remind you the law—a lamb surrendering to slaughter is the highest price of blood. Which you spilled, Clootie. You have condemned yourself.”

Cracks appeared around Clootie and he released a scream as bright orange emitted from the earth.

“NO!”

Waverly backed up and looked pointedly at Wynonna. The eldest sister blinked, bewildered.

“Shoot him,” Waverly said with an eyeroll.

“Oh!” Wynonna chuckled, pointing Peacemaker at the demon.

“Go deep throat a burning dick,” Wynonna said, cocking Peacemaker, the gun glowing bright red.

CRACK.

Hellfire sprouted up and swallowed Bulshar as he screamed, the trio watching in mild shock.

Silence.

Wynonna jumped up, wrapping Nicole and Waverly in a tight hug.

“WE DID IT, BITCHES”


End file.
